


From the moment I saw you.

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anger, Angst, Attraction, Fluff, Hate, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert both live in France, they both have very different lives. Ed and Aaron have spit and Robert has lost his business. Things aren't going well for them.... How will they meet and what will the think of each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aaron and Tom's friendship

Aaron

 

Aaron lets out a long tired breath, he'd been working for 12 hours. Molly was being looked after by Tom, who was a really close friend to Aaron. Tom was probably Aaron's only friend. He was always happy to help him out with Molly, Aaron's daughter. Tom and his wife lived a few doors away from Aaron's with their three children, Jack, Tess and Jessica. They adored kids so they were more then happy to take Molly on while Aaron went to work. Aaron and Tom's relationship was nearly as close as Aaron and Adam's had been but Tom didn't know everything about his past.

"You alright, mate, ya look done in," Tom says as Aaron comes though the door, "they really shouldn't work ya so hard."

"Yeah well, work is money I guess," Aaron says taking Molly gently off his friend, "anyway enough about me how's Danielle and the kids?"

"As good as ever, Jessica has just started her GCSEs and Tess and jack are there usually chatty selves," Tom answers cheerfully.

"It's your birthday next week, isn't it?" Aaron says cuddling the sleeping three year old in his arms

"Don't remind me, mate, I'm to old for birthdays," Tom says leaning back on the sofa

"Come on 36 isn't that old, mate," Aaron laughs sitting down next to him.

"I'm eleven years older then you, mate, I was in the last year of primary when you were born," Tom says smirking

"Wow, yeah, mate, you are old," Aaron says laughing and getting a light-hearted punch in the arm from his friend.

"Muppet," Tom laughs shaking his head at his laughing mate.

Tom had also lived in England with his family until he was kicked out for getting into a fight with his brother and moved to France, at the age of 20, this is when he met Danielle. Danielle and him have been happily married for 15 years. Tom kows the story about Adam and how Aaron took the blame for arson for him. Tom, of cause, didn't agree with what Aaron did but it just proved to him more how loyal Aaron is. 

"Want to come over to ours to eat, Danielle's making spaghetti?" Tom offers moving on from the last conversation 

"No thanks, you've done more then enough for me with looking after Molly," Aaron says laying his daughter gently on the arm-chair beside him.

"Oh come on, I love looking after Molly, you know that, please Danielle's friends are coming round," Tom almost begs making Aaron laugh.

"Alright, we'll come over later," Aaron laughs, "just to save ya from girly conversation."

"Thank you so much, Aaron," Tom says gratefully, "Molly will love it anyway, her and Jack always get on so well."

"You don't need to convince me, mate, I'd be happily to come over ever night if you want me to," Aaron says getting up and walking to the kitchen, "Tea?"

"Yeah, please," Tom says his usual jolly smile on his face.

"Why are you always so cheerful?" Aaron asks shaking his head as he makes the cups of tea.

"I don't actually know, it might be because I'm happy to be were I am now, I hated it back home, my mum always favoured my brother and my dad, well he used his fists a lot, let's say that," Tom explains making Aaron freeze, he didn't really like talking about his family but he knew that, that was Tom's next question, "what about you are you happier now then when you were back home?"

"Well in some ways yes," Aaron starts glancing at Molly then back at Tom, "but in a lot of ways no, I loved having my family around me, my mum would do anything for me but m- Gordon, well I don't really want to talk about him."

"Can I ask why don't you talk about your past much?" Tom pushes.

"Well, number one my past is quite, how can i say it dark, and number two you probably won't like me if I tell ya," Aaron says defensively

"Is it about that Jackson guy? You mentioned him once," Tom asks.

"Your not going to drop this are ya?" Aaron says sitting down again passing Tom his cup of tea.

"Nope, but if you don't want to you don't have to tell me," Tom says smiling 

 

Aaron went on to explain about Jackson and what happened to him. Aaron also tells him the story of his self harming scares, which Tom had once seen. 

 

"So you blamed yourself?" Tom says trying to absorb what Aaron had just told him

"I had nobody else to, I killed him so I wanted to pay the price so-," Aaron says

"so you cut yourself to punish yourself, Aaron I can clearly see it was to help Jackson, why couldn't you?" Tom asks interested 

"I guess I though he might have changed his mind but I can see now I did it to help him and it won't help anyone by thinking what could have been," Aaron admits wiping the tears from his eyes, "sorry."

"Don't apologise for crying, mate, everyone crys," Tom says smirking.

"Thanks for listening anyway, Tom, feel free to tell me a story about your past," Aaron says smiling at his friend

"Well I don't have any to tell, that I haven't already told you. Plus I need to get home," Tom laughs standing up

"Bailing are we?" Aaron laughs shaking his head.

"I'll see ya in about an hour, yeah?" Tom says smiling

"Alright, see ya," Aaron says walking to the door with Tom.

 

 


	2. Alone again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's first day in France and the first meeting... What will Robert think of the scruffy machanic?

Robert

 

He is alone, no family, no friends, no business but he has a bit of money, a small old house and an old rusty car. Robert is a forma business man, who has moved to France due to his business going into debt. He had nothing and he's stuck in France. Robert didn't even know any French at all. He wishes he had gone back to his home village, Emmerdale but he didn't want to be a failure, he didn't want to need the family that had treated him like dirt. Robert knows one thing for sure, he needs a job! The only thing he knew about was either business work and a bit of mechanics. The first place he tries is a run down old bar.

"Any jobs going?" Robert asks hoping the woman new English 

"je ne comprends pas votre langue!" She says confused 

"Never mind," Robert mutters leaving the confused woman in his wake.

 

Robert needed to find a place to work that at least understood a bit of English. He walks down the road scanning the area for any potential jobs, the first thing he clocks is another bar, this one a bit more...fancy?

"Do you speak English?" He asks praying for a 'yes' from the kind looking man behind the bar 

"Yes I do," the man says 

"Do you have any work by any chance," Robert says crossing his fingers

"Yes, we do actually, sir," He says smiling, "my bar man got sacked a few days ago for dropping a bottle of vodka, do you have any experience with bar work?"

"No, I don't sorry,' Robert says honestly 

"Oh, it's fine, it's not hard to pull a pint or pour a drink so ya hired," the man says cheerily, making Robert smile.

 

After a few hours of the man, who he found out was called William Jones, showing him how to pull pints and change the barrels. It was quite easy but it is harder when your under pressure. Robert is starting his shifts on Monday. He has a whole weekend to figure out his next move and to have a look around France a bit.

 

The next day, Robert's eyes flickered open. Moaning as he moves to sit, he checked the time on his phone. 10:23. Out side the spring sun dances in the sky, warming anything in its gaze. Getting up from the stiff, uncomfortable bed, he stretches before heading into his bathroom to wash his face. Everything is still in boxes seen as he had only just moved into the small house. Robert always likes to have a plan before doing everything now, seen as his business went bust due to his lack of a plan. His plan for today is to just drive around in his car and just relax for a bit.... That was the plan until he couldn't unlock his car.

"Work you stupid thing," Robert says frustrated.

"Need a hand," a dark haired man asks, he is wearing overalls making it obvious that he works at the garage close to his house.

"Does it show?" Robert answers sacrcasticlly 

"Don't need to be like that, mate, I'll just leave you to it," the man says annoyed.

"No, wait, I'm sorry. It's just frustrating," Robert says finally looking into the man's eyes, his eyes are ocean blue and piercing.

"Oi, Livsey, your working for me so ya can't fix that unless he brings it to the garage," a short man shouts from behind them.

"Actually I'm on my break, so I can do what the hell I like,"  the blue eyed man shouts back clearly annoyed gaining an angry grunt for the other man.

"He ya boss then," Robert asks awkwardly.

"He's a pain that's for sure," the man says crouching beside Robert's car, "I'm Aaron by the way and you are?"

"Robert, are ya sure ya want to do this on ya break," Robert asks watching Aaron mess with the lock

"Nout else to do, you new around here? I've never seen ya before," Aaron asks still working on the lock, "it's jamed, you'll probably need a new lock system for it."

"How much does that cost?" Robert asks, he would be lying if he said he wasn't checking Aaron out, he's really fit.

"For the parts, not much, but for a garage to fit it it costs a lot of money," Aaron says wiping his hands on his overalls as he stands up.

"Brilliant, great start to my France visit," Robert says leaning against the car.

"Oh, visit is it, holiday?" Aaron asks smirking 

"No, I'm living here until I can move back to England," Robert says, he's enjoying talking to Aaron.

"I could fit this new lock for ya, if ya get the lock parts, I'll fit it after work," Aaron says glancing at his watch.

"Ya sure, you've done enough already," Robert says confused by this mans kindness.

"By the look of it, mate, ya not in a good position to pay for the garage to fit it. I've been there and I know how it feels," Aaron says, "better get back to work before me boss goes into a huff."

Robert just nods as he watches Aaron walk away. He felt attracted to him, by now Robert has got to grips that he is Bisexual so it wasn't a surprise for him to be sexually attracted to a man but this is different. Robert feels intrigued by Aaron, he wants to find out about him. It is a weird feeling and Robert doesn't like it.

 

To be continued 

 


	3. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aaron finishes fixing Robert's car they go to the cafe for a coffee and find out a bit about each other....

Aaron

 

"Ya work for me, not any old idiot on the streets," Michael, his boss, shouts at him when he comes back to the garage.

"Didn't know it was a crime to be nice to people," Aaron answers, picking up a spanner to finish fixing the car in the for court 

"It is on my time," Michael spits angrily

"I wasn't on your time, I was on my break," Aaron answers shaking his head, concentrating on changing the clutch on the car.

"So you'd rather help strangers then 'ave a break," Micheal snorts, "your more stupid then I thought."

"Can I get on with my work, please, without your snide comments," Aaron says annoyed

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Micheal says starting to walk off

"Where you going now," Aaron says annoyed that his boss is, once again, leaving him at the garage on his own.

"Lock up when you've finished that," Michael answers not even turning round.

 

Aaron sighs as he continues fixing the new clutch onto the car he is working on. Twenty minutes later, Aaron has finally finished the clutch so he wipes his hands with a rag.

"Where the boss?" Tom asks heading towards him

"Bunked off early, as usual," Aaron says 

"You finished for today then," Tom asks, "Molly is with Danielle, having a staring contest."

"Just got one more job to do, I offered to fix someone's car before," Aaron says locking the doors of the massive garage.

"Who?" Tom asks confused

"He said his name was Robert , lives just up the road. He's gone to get a part from the DIY shop," Aaron says checking the doors before starting to walk away, Tom following him.

"Ya fancy him or something, you never offer to help anyone," Tom mocks

"No, it's because he doesn't seem to be in a good place right now and I know damn well what that feels like," Aaron defends smirking because he did feel attracted in some way to the blonde stranger

"How long will ya be?" Tom asks 

"An hour tops," Aaron says sighing

"No rest for the wicked," Tom mocks walking off

 

"Afternoon," Aaron greets Robert, smirking 

"Oh hi," Robert says casually

"Got the part then," Aaron says as Robert passes him the part,"this shouldn't take that long."

"I use to be a machanic back in England. Use to be quite good at it as well," Robert says watching Aaron begin to work on his car

 

Half an hour later, the car is done.

"Should work like a charm now," Aaron says proud of his work, adding "don't need paying ya know, it was a favour," when Robert takes out his wallet

"Let me buy ya a drink then," Robert says

"Alright, ya can buy me a coffee if ya offering," Aaron laughs

"Okay but you'll have to direct me to the nearest cafe 'cause I have no clue where anything is," Robert says smirking

"Come on then," Aaron says heading off to the cafe, Robert close behind him

"what ya drinking?" Robert asks

"Just a normal tea, please," Aaron says taking a seat at a table near by watching Robert struggle to ask for a cup of tea and a coffee in French.

"Well that took longer then it should have done," Robert laughs passing Aaron his tea

"I could have helped ya you know, I've been here long enough to know things like that," Aaron says smirking 

"Why didn't ya help me then?" Robert says laughing slightly 

"Enjoyed watching you humiliate yourself," Aaron mocks

"Not my fault I know no French at all," Robert says smiling 

"How come ya here then?" Aaron asks interested, "bit stupid to go on holiday to somewhere you know nout about."

"Lost everything, didn't I. Plus it's not a holiday, to be honest I doubt I'll have enough money to go back home to England. Enough about me, why are you here," Robert asks looking at Aaron who freezes at the question.

"I, well I can't go back to England," Aaron starts, "I kind of took the fall for my friends crime and went on the run."

"Wow, I'm drinking with a fugitive," Robert laughs, "he must be a really good friend for ya to give up everything for him."

"He was, yeah, haven't heard from him in a while. Plus I didn't give up everything, my boyfriend was moving here any-" Aaron says but is cut off by Robert

"Your gay?" Robert says smirking 

"Got a problem with that," Aaron says defensively

"No, just you don't seem gay. If that makes sense," Robert quickly says

"Well, what did ya expect? Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm going to be dancing on tables with my top off,"Aaron says shaking his head

"Sorry, I just-" Robert starts

"Ya don't need to explain, I get it," Aaron says standing up, "I have to get back to my daughter anyway."

"Don't go, Aaron. I didn't mean it like that, alright? I'm bisexual so I'm definitely not against gay people," Robert says grabbing Aaron's arm.

"Your bisexual? Wow, alright but I do seriously need to get back but I'll...erm...see ya around," Aaron says

"Can we do this again? Tomorrow if your free," Robert asks hoping for a 'yes'.

"Yeah sure but I'll have Molly with me," Aaron warns smirking

"Molly?" Robert inquires

"My three year old daughter, that's a long story and before you ask, no I'm not bi, it was a drunken mistake," Aaron says laughing

"See ya tomorrow then," Robert says smiling, "what time are ya free?"

"Pass me ya phone," Aaron says smirking

"Why?" Robert says cursiously, Aaron was still a stranger even if he felt they'd know each other so long

"I'm not going to nick it, trust me. I'll give ya my phone number," Aaron says smirking

"Fine," Robert says passing Aaron his phone smirking

"There ya go," Aaron says smirking as he passes Robert back his Samsung smartphone

"You want mine or-" Robert asks

"Yeah, go on," Aaron says passing Robert his Samsung young 2

"Well see ya tomorrow, then," Robert says as the walk out of the cafe together

"Though you were fixing a car, mate," Toms voice shouts from behind them

"Yeah, daddy is a lier," Molly giggles from beside him

"Oh am I monkey," Aaron says grabbing his daughter and hustling her into the air, laughing making Robert smile.

"Who's ya friend?" Tom asks laughing at his friends sillyness

"Oh ya, Tom this is Robert, the person I was fixing the car for," Aaron says tickling his giggling daughter, "Robert this is Tom, my best friend and baby sitter."

"I'm not a baby," Molly objects wriggling in her fathers arms

"Okay, child sitter then," Aaron says smiling brightly at the small child

"Nice to meet ya," Tom says holding his hand out to Robert

"You too," Robert says taking his hand and shaking it.

"So this ya new boyfriend then," Tom laughs mockingly

"Shut up Tom, ignore him, he likes playing match maker," Aaron says shaking his head at his friend.

"would the prospect be so horrible," Robert whispers in Aaron's ear so Tom couldn't hear it.

"Daddy needs a boyfriend because he's very lonely," Molly cuts in smirking.

"Have you put her up to this, Tom. How much is he paying ya, you little monkey," Aaron says tickling his daughter again.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow Aaron," Robert says walking away

"Oooh your meeting him tomorrow, are ya?" Tom mocks

"Mupit," Aaron says shaking his head before walking back home with Tom.

 

When they finally get home, Aaron puts Molly down, who then runs upstairs to play with her toys.

"You really seeing him tomorrow?" Tom asks sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, so," Aaron says smirking

"Is he gay then or-" Tom inquires

"Yes and no. He bisexual, mate," Aaron says laughing at his mate's smirk

"So it's a date then," Tom asks enjoying winding his friend up

"I can't say that," Aaron answers making them both a drink

"Did ya get his number?" Tom asks Aaron 

"Yeah, I did actually and he's got mine," Aaron admits hating being interrogated by his best friend.

"You've pulled then, mate. Congrats," Tom mocks laughing

"Who's pulled?" Danielle's voice asks

"Is this an open house or something?" Aaron jokes referring to the fact everyone has just walked into his house.

"Aaron is going on a date," Tom informs smirking at Aaron scowl

"No, I'm not going on a date. We are just friends," Aaron defends

"Yeah, friends that just so happen to both be into men," Tom says making Danielle laugh.

"Daddy's got a boyfriend, daddy's got a boyfriend," Molly chants skipping into the room.

"I'm not going to hear the end of this, am I?" Aaron says crouching down so he's on Molly's level.

"Nope," she says smiling, her white teeth showing clearly

"Good job I love ya, isn't it?" Aaron says grabbing his daughter and spinning around, Molly giggling in his arms

"Do ya love me then?" Tom say to Aaron laughing

"In ya dreams, mate," Aaron says kissing his daughters head.

 

To be continued  

 


	4. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's arrogant personality gets on Aaron's nerves....

Aaron

 

Aaron and Robert have arranged to meet at a cafe in town at 12:00. The day goes slower then usual, with Aaron just sitting at home watching rubbish TV to pass the dragging time. He stares at the telly but isn't really watching it, his mind is on Robert. Why had the tall blonde caught his eye? Why did he feel so intrigued to learn more about him? Even with Jackson, he had never before felt a pull towards someone. It is a weird feeling and to be honest it scares him. 

At eleven o'clock, Aaron desided to get ready to go out. He just though on a dark blue t-shirt, a black hoodie and some jeans. Heading into the bathroom, he looks at himself in the mirror and sighs. Aaron has always had that little voice in the back of his mind constantly saying that nobody could love someone like him and just glancing in the mirror makes the voice grow louder. He clips his beard slightly, before gelling his black hair.

"Daddy are you ready yet?" Molly shouts from the bottom of the stairs

"We still have 45 minutes till twelve," Aaron says back laughing as he walks back down the stairs. 

The house they live in is a decent size. A kitchen, living room, bathroom and dining room were down stairs, it's four bedrooms and a shower room upstairs. Believe it or not Aaron had actually bought the house for a decent price and owed nothing towards it. 

"Not putting much of an effort in are ya?" Molly says shaking her head slightly

"Oh and what's wrong with what I'm wearing, you little Monkey," Aaron says smiling fondly at his daughter 

"Your just wearing casual clothes, aren't you going to look smart for your d-" Molly says being cut off by Aaron saying

"Wait a minute, this isn't a date, it's just a day out with my MATE" Aaron says stressing the word 'mate'.

"That's just lame," Molly says smirking

"And how old are you?" Aaron says laughing 

"Three, why?" Molly says laughing as Aaron picks her up

"Well, ya act like a teenager," Aaron says tickling her, causing her to squeal with laughter 

 

After Aaron and Molly have finished playing a game of tickle and Molly hitting Aaron with a pillow, it was finally ten to twelve.

"Right lets go," Aaron says picking Molly up and starting to walk to their destination. Getting to the cafe in seven minutes, Aaron enters greeting a few people that he knows.

"Oh hey, Aaron, long time no see," Jennifer greets

"Wow, I didn't even recognise ya, it's been what three years," Aaron says putting Molly on her feet and holding her hand.

"Oh, who's this then?" Jennifer asks looking at Molly.

"Oh Jenny, this is Molly, my daughter. Don't ask how but it involves me and Ed breaking up and a lot of alcohol," Aaron says laughing as Molly looks at him puzzled.

 

As they chat Robert finally comes walking into the cafe.

"Speak of the devil," Aaron says smirking.

"Talking about me were ya? Well who could blame ya?" Robert says arrogance filling his voice  making Aaron scowl, he hates people who love them selves and constantly talk about how good they are.

"Yeah, well I'll see ya Jenny," Aaron says trying to hide his annoyance.

 

They sit down at a table and Aaron heads to get the drinks, Molly walking along side him. Giving the man at the counter their order in French, he heads back to the table, where Robert is absentmindedly messing with a cup mat.

"So... How are ya?" Robert starts trying to start the conversation.

"We're fine, you?" Aaron asks feeling a tad awkward.

"Fine, fine, yeah. Well apart from trying to earn back the money I lost with my business going bust," Robert says sighing

"How'd it go bust?" Aaron asks interested 

"Well it was amazing for years, my business skills are brilliant so nothing went wrong," Robert explains making Aaron wince again at the arrogance clear in the older man's voice, "until I went on holiday for a week and the person I left in charge completely destroyed the company, I got into debts and everything."

"One week of bad business couldn't make it go bust, you must have done something wrong too," Aaron says trying to stop Robert going on about himself, glancing over at Molly, who is busily playing on his phone.

"It must have though, I didn't let anything go wrong, my business was amazing. I just wish I hadn't gone on holiday," Robert boosts.

 "I'm suprised your head fits though that door," Aaron snaps shaking his head annoyed.

"What?" Robert says a bit confused about Aaron's  mood change.

"You. Your so arrogant," Aaron says sighing 

"I'm not arrogant, I just thing I did an amazing job with the company," Robert defends 

"There you go again," Aaron snaps making Molly look up from her game

"What do you mean, there I go again," Robert says annoyed now, "I say one good thing about myself and suddenly I'm this arrogant idiot."

"You haven't stopped going on about how amazing you are and how much everyone else made a massive disaster of it. One week doesn't put you in debt, you must have been doing something wrong as well," Aaron snaps angrily

"Oh come on, you don't know how businesses work, your just an overreacting grease monkey. Where as I'm actually qualified for business," Robert shoots back annoyed

"I'll have you know I did a business degree while I've been here in France so don't try and insult things you don't know abou. Plus I don't see how I'm overreacting, your going on about how amazing you are and you can't even run a business right," Aaron snaps frustrated, " come on Molly, let's go."

 

On the whole way back home birth Molly and Aaron are silent, walking side by side down the road.

"I'm sorry for shouting Molly," Aaron says finally breaking the silence

"It's him that should be apologising," Molly says smiling up at Aaron, "he was the one that was making out he is better the he really is."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't like shouting while your there, you know I'm not angry at you right?" Aaron says as they stop walking at Aaron crouches down to Molly's level

"Sometimes I have thought it was my fault but just then was all his fault," Molly reassures smiling at her dad before hugging him, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, monkey," Aaron answers hugging his daughter back, he usually finds it hard to show affection to anyone but it is easy with Molly.

 

To be continued 


	5. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries to apologise to Aaron....will Aaron accsept his apology or hold a grudge?

Robert

 

Robert sits silently watching Aaron and Molly walk away.

"What did I do wrong?" Robert asks hopimself, suddenly in clicks, he was going on about himself, again. 

 

His arrogance is always what people hate about him, the fact he constantly talks about how good he is. It drives people crazy.

"What did ya do?" the woman Aaron had been talking to a before asks.

"Nothing...I er-" Robert tries.

"You better be carful, mate, he's been though enough without someone like you messing him about," she spits shaking her head.

"What do you mean he's been though enough?" Robert asks intrueged.

"That's for him to tell ya, just remember mate," she reminds him, "You will be lucky if ya have him, he's the most caring bloke I know and he deserves the world and more,"

"What are you, his girlfriend or something," Robert mocks smirking.

"When he first came here, we were very close friends but I had to move three years to America so we lost contact," she explains, "Now I'm back and staying, thank god."

"Well thank you for telling me ya life story but I have to fix this," Robert says finishing his drink before leaving.

 

When he gets out side into the cold autumn air, Robert takes out his phone.

Robert: We need to talk.

Only a few moments later his phone light up.

Aaron: I've got nothing more to say to you.

Robert: Well I have, please just meet me at the garage or something.

Robert types quickly, getting a text back almost straight away.

Aaron: The garage why.

Robert: I told ya, we need to talk and I'd rather not make a fool of myself infront of other people.

Aaron: Give me five.

Robert smiles looking at his phone, he hopes their convisation doesn't turn into a argument but if it does he'd rather them be alone then in a room full of strangers.

 

Ten minutes later, Aaron comes into the garage.

"Thought you'd stood me up," Robert says smirking.

"Well I had to drop Molly off at Tom's and he kept asking where I was going," Aaron says leaning against the wall.

"What did ya say?" Robert asks intregued.

"I said I was meeting you, he knows about the argument, Molly told him," Aaron informs.

"Have you got a thing about telling the truth or what," Robert says laughing.

"No, I just would rather be genuine with my friends," Aaron answers shaking his head.

"Is that meant to be a dig at me 'cause i do tell the truth...most of the time," Robert defends himself.

"Why am I here Robert?" Aaron asks suddenly.

"I wanted to apoligise for what I said," Robert says, "I've got a thing about annoying people it seems."

"Ya can say that again," Aaron mutters.

"Come on Aaron, yeah, I'm arrogant sometimes but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person," Robert tries.

"You are the complete opposite of me, ya know that?" Aaron says looking away from a confused Robert.

"What do ya mean?" Robert asks he doesn't know what Aaron means by they are complete opposites. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes and no," Aaron answers.

"What do you mean about complete oppsites?" Robert asks, trying to figure out what he meant. 

"From what I've seen, you love yourself, yeah?" Aaron starts.

"Well, I admit I'm arrogant but I can't say I love myself," Robert says smirking.

"But you like complimenting yourself, yeah?" Aaron says looking at the wall behind Robert. 

"Yeah, I guess I do, but I don't-" Robert starts but is intrupted but Aaron.

"I'm the opppsite, I always have been," Aaron says suprising himself by how easy it is to talk to Robert.

"You mean...you insult yourself," Robert says finally understanding what Aaron means.

"Well yeah, let's just say I don't like who I am," Aaron admits biting his bottom lip

"But why, I don't get it. Why do you not like who you are," Robert asks shocked, how the hell can Aaron hate himself when everyone who knows him seems to thing he's the most amazing person, Robert included.

"I never have, probably never will," Aaron says leaning his head against the wall behind him.

"Everyone I've asks seems to think your amazing though," Robert says accidentally, "me included."

Aarons eyes snap to Robert's face, confused," what do you mean, you have asked?"

"Well, I wanted to know more about ya so I asked a few people around here, most of them knew ya," Robert says smirking.

"So what you went around asking about me? Do you know how creepy that sounds?" Aaron says laughing amazing Robert smile.

"I can't help it if ya intregue me," Robert says accidentally.

"Stalker," Aaron jokes laughing.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud," Robert says smirking. 

"Oh, so what else are ya saying in ya head," Aaron mocks smiling.

"You seriously don't want to know," Robert says smirking naughtily.

 

"Well, I better get back home before Molly thinks I've abandoned her for the night," Aaron says after the have chatted for two hours now.

"Okay but we're okay, right?" Robert asks smiling at Aaron.

"I still think your an arrogant mupit, but who cares, nobody's perfect," Aaron says shaking his head.

"I disagree, I think your perfect," Robert flirts but Aaron's face falls at his compliment. 

"I'll have to go," Aaron says quickly, before leaving swiftly out the door leaving Robert alone.

 

To be continued 


	6. Date preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron invites Robert over....

Aaron

 

The next day, Tom comes round to interigate Aaron about Robert.

 

"So what did he say?" Tom asks, interested.

"He just apologised, that's it," Aaron says rolling his eyes.

"Daddy's got a boyfriend, Daddy's got a boyfriend," Molly sings dancing round their legs.

"He's not my boyfriend, monkey. Not yet anyway," Aaron says bending down to pick Molly up.

"Oh so you want his to be," Tom mocks.

"Why don't ya invite him round? Just don't shout this time," Molly says, her little smile warming Aaron's heart.

"Good idea, my little monkey," Aaron says, tickling her.

"So am I taking Molly tonight?" Tom asks smirking.

"No, Molly needs to meet him, properly this time," Aaron says, smiling at his daughter.

"You gonna ring him then?" Molly asks, when Aaron puts her down.

"I'll text him later, Mol. Now go and play upstairs," Aaron says crouching down to be the same height as his little daughter.

"Yes daddy," Molly answers kissing her dad before walking upstairs.

"She's a good kid," Aaron says proudly.

"Yeah and she's got a good dad, Ill see ya tomorrow, Aaron," Tom says walking out the door.

 

Aaron gets out his phone to text Robert and notices a new text from his mum.

 

Mum: Hope your alright Aaron. I'll come round one of these days but you know what it's like with work and things.

 

 

Aaron decides to text her back, he hasn't told her about Molly yet.

 

 

Aaron: It's fine mum, I'm doing well.

 

 

Aaron hates lying to his mum but he couldn't have her coming over to France just to help him out. It wouldn't be fair. Plus she would probably try and force Adam to confess again and that wouldn't help anyone. Clicking on Robert's contact he typed a text.

 

Aaron: Do you want to come over to mine for tea?

 

Aaron walks into the kitchen and puts the kettle on, before sitting down at the table, phone in hand. He jumps when the phone chimes.

 

Robert: Sure, what time?

Aaron: Is 8:30 good for you?

Robert: Yeah, see ya then.

Aaron:See ya

 

Aaron sighs getting up to make his cup of tea. 8:30. He doesn't even know why he said that time. 8:30. That was in an hour.

"Molly," Aaron calls upstairs, smiling as his daughter runs down stairs and flings himself into his arms.

"Is Robert coming?" Molly asks.

"Yeah, we're going to have dinner later tonight, he's coming at half eight," Aaron says hugging his daughter close.

"Will he be my other daddy?" Molly asks, smiling cutely.

"Maybe, monkey. We'll have to see how it goes," Aaron says, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Do I have to be a good girl?" Molly asks, her long, soft eyelashes fluttering.

"Are you ever anything else?" Aaron says.

"Can we watch frozen with him?" Molly quizzes, hugging her Olaf toy to her chest.

"You can ask him that," Aaron says, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"Do you love him?" Molly asks suprising Aaron.

"Getting a head of yourself there, I don't know yet," Aaron says, standing up and starting to walk away.

"Did you love mummy?" Molly asks making Aaron stop, he knew this question was coming.

"No, no I didn't, monkey. But I love you," Aaron says giving Molly a soft smile, "should I put sponge bob on?"

"Yes please," Molly says, sighing before getting on the sofa.

"What's wrong, Monkey? Where's that cheeky smile?" Aaron says picking her up, making her giggle.

"Did mummy love me?" Molly asks, this was the question he was most dreading.

"No, no she didn't, Molly but she isn't part of us. We are a family that she isn't part of," Aaron explains, hating tell a three year old her mother didn't want her.

"Was I a mistake then?" Molly asks, her blue eyes looking deeply into Aaron's.

"If I'm honest yes but your the best mistake I've ever made and I love you. Don't let anyone tell you other wise, okay," Aaron says honestly, they had a thing about being honest with each other no matter what happens.

"I love you too, daddy," Molly says, her beautiful smile returning.

"You go watch telly why I make the tea, yeah?" Aaron says, turning the telly on and putting Sponge Bob on.

 

Aaron goes into the kitchen and puts the cooker on. Now was the decision, what are they having for tea?

"Molly, what would you like for tea," Aaron asks, hoping she would give him a good idea.

"Spaghetti please," she answers politely.

"We had that last night," Aaron says, laughing.

"Yeah and you made to way much bolognese so we can have it again," Molly says giggling.

"Alright, left overs it is," Aaron says laughing and walking back into the kitchen.

 

Aaron opens the fridge to get the bolognese out and warm it up. Glancing at the clock he realises it's ten past eight already. Putting some spaghetti in a pan, Aaron leaves it to cook while he goes back into the living room and sits next to his daughter.

"How long till Robert comes round?" Molly asks, smiling at her dad before looking questioningly at the clock.

"Fifteen minutes now," Aaron says looking at the clock again.

Fifteen minutes later Aaron gets up to put the tea out. The door bell rings shortly after.

"I'll get it," Molly shouts running to the door closely followed by Aaron.

"Hi Molly," Robert says as the small girl opens the door.

"Hi Robert, daddy is just making tea," Molly says smiling brightly.

"Daddy is right behind you actually, monkey," Aaron says laughing, "are you coming in or staying on the door step."


	7. MOLLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert's date goes horribly wrong....

Robert

 

"Right yeah," Robert says, going into the house and shutting the door.

"Ignore the toys scattered around everywhere, Molly doesn't know the meaning of putting things away," Aaron says, stroking Molly's soft hair.

"Oi says you," Molly says, smirking at her dad.

"My house isn't as tidy as this and I don't live with a three year old," Robert says laughing.

"Daddy, smoke is coming out of the kitchen," Molly's says pointing at the smoke.

"Brilliant," Aaron says, walking quickly into the kitchen.

"Wanna go to the pub for tea?" Aaron says coming out the kitchen.

"Daddy burnt the tea, daddy burnt the tea," Molly sings, dancing round Robert and Aaron's legs.

"Yes I did," Aaron says, shaking his head at how much energy Molly has.

"Pub then?" Robert says, smirking as Aaron tries to get Molly to put her coat on.

"Let's go," Aaron laughs.

 

At the pub they had tea and chatted about everything they could think of.

"So ya family's back in England," Robert asks.

"They don't even know about Molly. I get the odd text from my mum or my uncle but they are few and far apart," Aaron says, looking down.

"It's like me and my sister, at first I'd get texts everyday but after a while they just became fewer," Robert tells him.

"Are you family back in England, then?" Aaron asks, watching Molly play on his phone.

"Well my sister, step mum and my adopted brother, are but my parents died years ago," Robert answers, sighing.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aaron says.

"It's fine," Robert says, smiling.

"Daddy can we go home now," Molly asks, politely.

"Yeah, yeah we should get home," Aaron says, sighing.

"Robert, come too," Molly says, "he can watch sponge bob with me."

"Erm...I'm sure he-" Aaron starts before being cut off by Robert.

"Sure, I'd love that," Robert says, smiling.

"Let's go then," Molly says, getting up and running though the door.

"Molly!" Aaron shouts, as the little girl runs down the footpath, "don't run off."

"I'm not, I'm going home," Molly says, starting to run across the road.

 

The next few seconds happened in slow motion for Aaron. A speeding car came driving round the corner. His phone falls from his hands as he runs as fast as he can towards his daughter. The car is inches away from his daughter when he finally gets to her, pushing her out of the way of the speeding car.

"Aaron!" Robert shouts in horror as the car hits the younger man.

"Daddy!" Molly cries running over to her dad, who is lying on the road.

"Bloody idiot," Robert shouts as the car just drives off, pulling his phone out of his pocket, Robert calls an ambulance.

"What's your emergency?" The operated asks.

"Ambulance, please," Robert says hurriedly.

"Whats your emergency?" a nurse asks.

"Someone's been hit by a car,"Robert says quickly, his eyes watching Molly to make sure she's not in anymore danger.

"Where are you, sir?" She asks, quickly.

"One second," Robert tells her, before asking Molly, "Molly, do you know where we are?" Molly nods telling him the pub name, which he then passed on to the nurse.

"We are on our way, is he breathing?" She says, quickly.

"Er...I can't tell," Robert says, panicking.

"Check his pulse, does he have one?" The nurse orders.

"I'm shaking I can't tell. I'm sorry," Robert says, his whole body shaking from panic.

"Try, love. Do you know him?" The nurse asks, quickly.

"Yeah, yeah he's...he's my boyfriend," Robert says, sighing.

"Right let's be calm, okay. He needs you, take a deep breath and try and see if he has a pulse," the nurse soothes, quickly.

"Yeah, yeah he has but it's very weak," Robert says, hopefully.

"Good, can you get him on his back?" The nurse asks, urgently

"Yeah, yeah okay," Robert says, carfully moving Aaron to lying on his back.

"Can you do CPR?" The nurse asks.

"I've seen it on telly if that's anything," Robert says, seriously.

"Okay, try and copy what they did. Put one hand on his chest and the other on the top of the first," the nurse explains.

"Molly can you hold the phone to my ear," Robert asks the shaking child, she nods holding it to his ear.

"Right done," Robert says to the nurse.

"Apply pressure thirty times, okay. Do you understand?" The nurse says.

"Yeah," Robert says, doing CPR on Aaron.

"Is that the ambulanc?" The nurse asks hearing sirens though the phone.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Robert says as the ambulance pulls up and the paramedics get out running over to us.

"Is daddy going to die?" Molly sobs as Robert picks her Uganda they walk a bit away so the paramedics can do there job.

"No, no he's going to be fine, okay. Your daddy is the strongest person I know, he can do anything," Robert says trying to calm her.

"This is all my fault," Molly cries.

"No, no it's not, Molly," Robert says, putting her down and crouching infront of her, "your daddy is going to be fine, yeah but what have we learnt about today?"

"Don't run off," Molly says, tears running down his cheeks, "are you going to call Tom, he'll want to know?"

"Yeah, yeah," Robert says, quickly picking Aaron's phone up off the floor, the screen's cracked but it works.

 

 

"What's up?" Tom answers.

"Tom, it's Robert, Aaron's had an accident. We're on the way to the hospital now," Robert says as him and Molly get in the ambulance to go to the hospital with Aaron.

"Alright, I'll be there in ten," Tom says, panic clear in his voice, "is Molly alright?"

"Yeah, yeah she's fine, a bit shaken up but she's okay," Robert assures.

"What happened?" Tom asks.

"Molly ran into the road, a car came and Aaron pushed her out of the way," Robert explains.

"Right, okay. I'll be at the hospital in a few minutes," Tom says, hanging up.

 

 

"Is Tom coming?" Molly asks, leaning against Robert.

"Yeah, he is. You okay, I mean your not hurt, are ya?" Robert asks, worriedly.

"My knee hurts a bit and I've cut my elbow but I'm fine," Molly says, "Are you okay?"

"Physically yes. Mentally not really," Robert says, his eyes fixed on Aaron's still form, as Molly looks at him confused

"Are you scared?" Molly asks, her blue eyes gazing at Robert.

"Yes, Molly, yes I am. I'm petrified," Robert says, honestly, "what about you?"

"Same, daddy says that it's okay to be scared and that being scared makes you human," Molly says, her soft voice quiet.

"That's true. I'm scared about a lot of things but today I think is the most fear I've ever felt," Robert says, putting his arm around the small child.

"Daddy says your a good person and he wants to be your boyfriend," Molly tells him.

"I want to be his boyfriend too. That's why I told the nurse on the phone that he was my boyfriend," Robert says, sighing.

"Do you love him?" Molly asks, shocking Robert.

"Yes, I think I do but don't tell him that. It's to early for love confessions," Robert admits.

"He said he doesn't know whether he loves you yet," Molly says, cuddling into Robert, comfortably

 

At the hospital, Tom soon joins them.

"Tom!" Molly shouts, running over to him.

"Hiya mol, are you alright?" Tom asks, hugging the three year old.

"The nurse put a plaster on my elbow and knee but I'm fine," Molly says, as the head over to Robert.

"Have you heard anything?" Tom asks Robert, sitting down on the plastic chair next to him.

"No, they haven't told me anything," Robert says glancing at the nurse at the desk.

"Did the driver stop?" Tom asks, shaking his head.

"No, I could've literally killed him," Robert says, shaking his head angrily.

"Where were you going?" Tom asks, watching Molly mess with a magazine.

"We went to the pub for tea because Aaron burnt whatever he was making, then Molly wanted me to come over to there's and ran off. You can probably guess the rest," Robert says looking down at his hands.

 

To be continued 

 


	8. Relief

Robert

 

 

"What the hell is keeping them?" Robert says, standing up in frustration.

"They know what there doing," Tom answers, stroking Molly's hair as she sleeps next to him.

"We've been here for hours," Robert says, sitting down and rubbing his face.

"Go home then," Tom snaps, before shaking his head at himself, "sorry, I'm just tired."

"It's fine, Tom. We're all tired," Robert says watching, what felt like the hundredth nurse, walk past.

 

It is another long draw out hour before a nurse finally comes over to them.

"Are you the family of Aaron Livesy?" She asks, politely.

"Yeah, well as close to that as he has here," Tom answers.

"My Livesy has suffered some mild concussion from the impact of the car. He has broken his left leg and fractured his right arm," the nurse explains, "he was very lucky in terms of injuries from the accident."

"Can we see him?" Robert asks, immediately.

"Yes, you all can," the nurse answers, giving them a kind smile,  "he might be a bit groggy and tired but it'll be fine to see him."

 

"Alright, mate," Tom greets, walking into Aaron's hospital room.

"Who woke the dead? You look like you haven't slept for weeks," Aaron says, smiling slightly.

"It feels like it," Tom says, rubbing his eyes.

"Is Molly alright?" Aaron asks, worry clear on his face.

"Hey, she's fine. Trying to talk Robert into buying her chocolate as we speak," Tom says, laughing.

"Robert's still here?" Aaron asks, suprised.

"Wouldn't leave. He's been worried sick about you. Been doing me head in," Tom answers, smirking as Robert and Molly walk in, "speak of the Devils."

"Daddy," Molly cries in joy, jumping on the bed and into Aaron's arms....well arm.

"Told you he's fine," Robert says to the little child, "anyway, what were you saying about us?"

"Nothing..." Tom answers, smirking.

"Yeah...." Robert says, sarcastically.

"So Mol, have these two been behaving themselves?" Aaron asks, smiling at his daughter.

"Yeah, they've been good boys," Molly answers, smiling at Tom and Robert.

"Is that so? Do they deserve a pat on the head?" Aaron asks, smiling fondly at his delighted daughter.

"Yeah," Molly says, climbing off the bed to pat both Robert and Tom on the heads, both of them having to bend down to allow her to do so.

"Tom, erm, can you take Molly to the snack machine. I need to have a word with Robert," Aaron asks.

"Okay, come on Mol. Let's leave the lovebirds to it," Tom mocks, leaving with Molly in toll.

"You scared me so much, Aaron," Robert says, immediately.

"Yeah, sorry," Aaron says, sighing, "kind of ruined the night a bit."

"Yeah but you saved Molly," Robert says, smiling, "it was brave, what you did."

"I'm really glad she's okay," Aaron says, smiling softly, "I've been told that your my boyfriend by a nurse. Is that something to do with you?"

"I...err," Robert says, embarrassed.

"I'll be your boyfriend if you want me to be," Aaron says, smirking at Robert's embarrassment.

"Really?" Robert asks, smiling.

"Really," Aaron confirms.

 

After that they just kissed. The kiss is soft, loving even. Full of unspoken words. 

 

 


	9. Next morning

 

The next morning came really quick for all four of them. It had only felt like five minutes ago they had fallen asleep on the uncomfortable plastic chairs by the side of Aaron's hospital bed. It is Robert that wakes up first and just watches Aaron sleep until he wakes up.

"Are you watching me?" Aaron whispers, hissing in pain as he tries to sit up properly.

"You okay?" Robert asks, worried.

"My 'ead's banging," Aaron says, keeping his voice quiet so he doesn't wake Tom and Molly.

"Should I get a nurse to get you some paracetamols?" Robert asks, glancing at the clock on the wall, _5:45 no wonder it feels like he hasn't slept._

"I'm fine," Aaron says, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them, "mild concussion isn't that bad."

"Yeah, well it might get worse so you should sleep," Robert says, softly.

"Can't. Head hurts to much," Aaron admits, sighing and closing his eye to block out the light of the dawn sun.

"What time is it?" Tom mutters, opening his eyes.

"Quarter to six," Aaron answers, smirking slightly at his friend.

"Why are you two awake?" Tom mumbles, yawning.

"My head hurts to much to sleep and he is an idiot," Aaron answers, making Robert laugh.

"God, Danielle will be wondering where I am," Tom says, suddenly wide awake, "I better call her."

"You can go home Tom. I'm fine now so go before Danielle kills me for keeping you here and leaving her with the kids," Aaron says, smiling at his friend.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Tom asks, worried.

"Yeah and i don't think I'll be able to shake him off, " Aaron says, nodding his head at Robert, "so I'm not on my own."

"Alright, I'll see ya...when ever," Tom says, smiling at him before leaving.

 

 

 

"Is it possible to be hungry but can't eat anything?" Aaron asks, staring at the toast the nurses have brought him to eat for breakfast.

"Just try and eat something," Robert says, softly, watching Molly play a game on his phone.

"You probably won't get that back you know," Aaron says to Robert, while smiling at his daughter.

"I don't really mind," Robert laughs, "how's your head?"

"Feels like it's been hit by a car," Aaron says, rubbing his forehead with his left hand, "literally."

"Tell the nurse if it gets any worse," Robert says, sitting back in his chair.

"That chair must be doing your back in," Aaron says, sighing, "you can go home, you know? I've got Molly to keep me company."

"Well I don't want to go home so you'll just have to put up with me moaning that my back aches," Robert says, smirking, adding, "hey, you alright?" When Aaron closes his eyes and puts his hand on his head.

"Yeah...err...I just felt dizzy for a moment then," Aaron says, trying to focus his gaze on the wall.

"Should I get the nurse?" Robert asks, concerned.

"No they said I'll have a head ache and dizzy spells," Aaron says, shaking his head to try and snap out of it, "but I have to tell them if it gets any worse or I feel sick or 'out like that."

"Right, okay," Robert says, noting that down in his head.

"Daddy! I beat my high score," Molly says, cheerfully.

"Well done, monkey. Come and show me," Aaron says, ignoring his pounding head as he moves to the right on the bed to allow Molly to sit on it next to him.

"Wow you must be a natural at that game. Have you played it before?" Robert says, smiling at the happy girl.

"No, this is my first time," Molly says, putting one fingure up and smiling proudly, "it's really fun."

"Are you hungry, Mol?" Aaron asks, softly.

"A little bit," Molly says, putting Robert's phone down.

"Robert, can you take her to the cafe in the hospital, please?" Aaron asks, looking at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, 'course. Will you be fine on your own?" Robert says, nodding.

"I'm fine just go so you can BOTH eat something," Aaron says, watching them leave.

 

 Aaron's head is hurting really badly and he wouldn't lie that he felt really dizzy. Aaron stares down at the pieces of toast on the plate infront of him and wonders whether it's because he's hungry or because of his concussion but either way it is uncomfortable. The silence of the room should have helped ease his head ache but it seems to have just made it worse. When  a nurse comes in he decides to ask her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asks, kindly.

"My head's aching really bad and I feel dizzy," Aaron says, sighing. He isn't use to being honest about how he feels to anyone.

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being completely unbearable, what would you rate your head ache?" She asks, softly.

"Eight, maybe nine," Aaron says, sighing again.

"I'll ask the doctor whether it would be safe to allow you to have paracetamol. I'll be back in two ticks," she says before swiftly leaving.

 

A few moments later she comes back with two tablets and a glass of water.

"Here you go. Let me know if your head ache gets any worse," she says, smiling before leaving.

Taking the two tablets, Aaron downs the glass of water just before Robert and Molly get back.

"You alright?" Robert asks, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aaron says, smiling back.

 

To be continued


	10. Home

 

A few days later, Aaron is released from hospital. Of course his leg and arm aren't healed so he has to walk with one crutch. Robert has been in hospital everyday, only briefly going home to change he clothes or get a shower. Molly seems happy enough to stay at the hospital all the time and when ever Tom tries to get her to leave with him, she refuses.

"You ready to go home, Mol?" Aaron asks his daughter.

"Yeah," she says, jumping up and down.

"Wow, someone got a lot of energy," Robert laughs, watching the little girl jump up and down in happiness.

"Tell me about it," Aaron says, smiling, "I can't even do that.

"You can hop," Molly laughs, starting hopping on her right leg.

"I think I'm a bit old for that don't you?" Aaron says, smirking.

"Daddy's an old man, Daddy's an old man," Molly sing songs, making Aaron and Robert laugh.

"Molly, do you want to know a secret about Robert?" Aaron says, smirking at a confused Robert.

Yeah, I like secrets," Molly says, smiling brightly.

"He's 31 years old," Aaron pretends to whisper.

"Old man, old man," Molly sings, giggling.

"Oi, I'm not old," Robert laughs.

"Right can we get out of here. I'm sick of hospitals," Aaron says, smiling.

"Yeah, me too," Robert says, watching Aaron slowly get up with his crutch.

 

Soon after, they are all sat in Roberts car on there way home.

 

"Home sweet home," Aaron says, smiling when Molly runs to the telly and turns on sponge bob.

"Is Tom coming by later?" Robert asks, keeping an eye on Aaron as he hobbles to the chair next to the sofa.

"Yeah, him, Danielle and the kids are coming over. It's Toms birthday today so there planning on having a party here," Aaron says, smiling, "mainly because it would be more difficult for me to go to theirs.

"Right, do you need me to do anything or should I go?" Robert asks.

"You can stay if you want," Aaron says, smiling, "I'm sure Molly wants you to stay. Right monkey."

"Yeah!" Molly says, grinning.

"Okay, I'd love to stay," Robert says, smiling.

At that moment, Robert's phone chimes.

"Anything important," Aaron asks, curiously.

"It's just my sister," Robert says, typing a quick text back, "she's wondering how I'm doing."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Aaron says, smirking.

"Yeah, I do and a brother," Robert says, looking down at his phone again before putting it away. 

Aaron smiles at Robert before turning his attention to Molly, "are you gonna go and get Patch to show Jack, Tess and Jessica?"

"Yeah, I'll go and get her," Molly says, smiling and running upstairs.

"Patch?" Robert asks, smirking.

"It's her teddy that she usually carries round everywhere," Aaron says, smiling, "she's watched toy story to many times and she believes that it's alive."

"A child's imagination is a beautiful place," Robert says, smiling.

"Yeah, I think she's one of the best things that has happened to me since I came here," Aaron says, softly, "I don't know what I'd do without her now."

"Well she's ya daughter, that's how you should feel," Robert says, smiling.

"Yeah I know," Aaron answers, nodding

 

To Be Continued


	11. Chas

 

The 'party' for Tom didn't go quite as planned. Tess and Jack ended up breaking a lot of things in Aaron's house and in the end, Tom and Danielle decide to take them home, assuring that they'd pay for the damage the troublesome kids caused.

"No it's fine," Aaron says, smirking, "kids will be kid."

"Yeah, sorry again," Tom says, smiling at his friend before hearding his family to their home.

"That went well," Robert says, carefully cleaning up some broken glass from a picture frame that had been smashed.

"Well, I think Molly had fun," Aaron says, glancing at the sleeping child and hobbling to the chair, "I've been home what a day and I already want this off my leg."

"You've have to have it for weeks yet," Robert laughs, picking up the broken picture frame, "this is Chas?" Holding up the picture of Chas, Paddy, Aaron and Clyde.

"Yeah, I don't even know when that picture was taken," Aaron says, smiling softly, "actually, I think it was when Paddy and me mum where still together."

"Paddy and Chas?" Robert says, trying to hide his laugh.

"Yeah, they weren't together that long but Paddy's like a dad to me and I don't know what I'd have done without him," Aaron says, smiling, "anyway, I'd better do something to tidy up."

"I don't think you'd be much use with one leg and one arm," Robert laughs.

"Good, so you can be my free house cleaner," Aaron jokes, smiling.

"Yeah, remind me why I'm helping you with this actually," Robert jokes, smirking.

"Because I'm such good company that you can't stay away?" Aaron says, playfully.

"Yeah, something like that," Robert laughs, putting the broken glass in the bin. 

"Right, do you happen to know what happened to my phone," Aaron asks, watching Robert walk around cleaning things up.

"Oh, yeah, here. The screen's smashed but I think it still works," Robert answers, passing Aaron the broken phone.

"Oh I've got a seven missed calls from my mum, four voicemails and five texts," Aaron says, laughing, "I swear I don't even get one message or call a week but when I don't have my phone I'm very popular.

 

Chas: I've decided I'm coming over there to see you in September, see you soon.

Chas: can you please reply to me, I'm worried.

Chas: I'm getting really worried now, Aaron. Call me when you get this.

Chas: I'm going off my head with worry, can you at least answer your phone, I need to know if you're alright.

Chas: Has something happened? You're really starting to scare me now, Aaron, I've not talked to you in months. Please call me.

Each voice mail says about the same thing. That Aaron should call her when he gets the voice mail and that she is worried.

"My mums coming over in two months," Aaron says, staring at his phone in shock.

"That good news or bad news?' Robert asks, confused.

"She doesn't know about Molly," Aaron says, looking over at his steeping daughter.

"Right, why haven't you told her?" Robert asks.

"She hasn't bothered to come here in years and I know when she finds out she'll force Adam to confess and try and get me to move back to the village," Aaron says, debating what to do.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Robert asks, softly, "you can raise her with their help."

"I don't need their help, not anymore. I can't leave, Tom's here, my jobs here, my homes here...you're here," Aaron says, looking at Robert, "my life isn't in the village anymore."

"What are you gonna do then?" Robert asks, smiling at how he is one of the reasons Aaron wants to stay.

"Don't know, not much I can do," Aaron says, looking at his phone again.

"When she gets here just explain," Robert offers, "she'll understand."

"You obviously don't know my mum that well. She doesn't drop things easily," Aaron says, smirking, "I can't do anything about it though. I've got two months to think of a plan.

 

To Be Continued.


	12. Leaving

 

About six weeks later, Aaron can finally walk with out crutches and use his right arm but he still has no idea how he's gonna explain Molly to his mum.

"Any ideas?" Aaron asks Tom.

"Tell the truth," Tom says, shrugging.

"And have her get Adam to confess, I'm alright thanks," Aaron says, shaking his head, "anyway, you said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Oh yeah...erm....we're moving to England," Tom says, quietly.

"What? When?" Aaron asks, suprised.

"Danielle's got a job over there so we wanted to go after Jess finishes her GCSES," Tom says, sighing, "it's a one time opitunity and..."

"You don't need to explain yourself. I get it. It's just me and Molly will miss you, that's all," Aaron says, watching his daughter watch Postman Pat.

"Yeah, I know. I'll miss you two as well but we'll come back to visit sometime," Tom says, smiling.

"It's funny that you're going to the one place I can't set foot in," Aaron says, smirking slightly, "so when are you leaving?"

"In a week," Tom says, quietly.

"A week?" Aaron says, shocked, "and you're only telling me you're leaving today?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry but you've had enough to deal with," Tom says, sighing, "I should have told you."

"It doesn't matter, Tom. I'm just gonna really miss you," Aaron says, hugging his friend, feeling the exact same feeling he felt when he left the village, he is losing another best friend.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too," Tom agrees, smiling softly at his friend, "I should tell her."

"I'll tell her and she can say goodbye when you leave. Thanks for looking after her for so long," Aaron says, sighing, he isn't looking forward to telling Molly that Tom's leaving.

"Alright, I'll see ya," Tom says, before leaving.

 

"You okay, daddy?" Molly asks, sitting on her dad's knee.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, Mol," Aaron answers, smiling at his daughter.

"Is this to do with Tom?" Molly asks, worried.

"Yeah, he's...erm...he's leaving," Aaron answers, running his fingure a though his daughters hair.

"Like for good?" Molly says, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, he's going to England," Aaron answers, pulling his small daughter into a hug.

"You two okay?" Robert asks, walking in, Robert had pretty much moved in with them since Aaron's accident.

"Tom's leaving," Molly cries, cuddling into Aaron's chest.

"What? When?" Robert asks, confused.

"Next week," Aaron answers, sighing.

"Oh, wow, talk about short notice," Robert says, sitting down.

"It's fine, we'll be fine," Aaron says, hugging his daughter.

"Don't leave us, Robert," Molly says, all of a sudden.

"I wouldn't, Mol, I promise," Robert answers, softly, "your birth stuck with me."

"Poor us, ey monkey?" Aaron jokes, getting a smile from Molly, "anyway, granny's coming over in two weeks anyway."

"Granny?" Molly says, confused.

"Yeah, my mum," Aaron says, softly.

"To stay?" Molly asks, her bright blue eyes sparkiling.

"For a visit," Aaron says, smiling, "but she doesn't know about you so it'll be a suprise."

"Why doesn't she know about me?" Molly asks, curiosly.

"It's complicated, yeah," Aaron says, smirking, "but I'll tell your you some other time."

 

 

Tom and his family's departure is quick and emotional for both Tom and Aaron.

"I'll miss ya, mate," Tom says, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, I'll miss ya too. Take care of yourself," Aaron says, smiling sadly.

"I will, you too," Tom answers, smiling, before crouching down to talk to Molly, "and you keep him in line and make sure he's a good boy, yeah?" And hugging Molly, tears running down his cheeks.

"Right, do one, ya softly before ya all miss your flight," Aaron says, turning to Danielle and the kids and adding, "keep him in line if you lot can."

"We will, don't worry," Dannielle answers, walking over to Aaron and hugging him.

"If he wasn't gay I'd be wondering whether you two were having an affair," Tom jokes, smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm taken mate," Aaron says, glancing back at Robert, who is smiling back at him.

"Good job," Tom jokes, smirking, "right come on kids, we should get going."

"Bye," all three of them shout to Molly, Aaron and Robert.

"Bye, guys," Aaron says, picking Molly up as he waves to them as they drive off.

 

 

"You're gonna miss him aren't ya?" Robert asks, when they get back inside.

"Yeah, well. He was my only friend when me and Ed broke up," Aaron answers, "and he's the only other person who knows about Jackson."

"Jackson?" Robert asks, confused.

"I'll tell you the story in a minute," Aaron says, heading to the kitchen to make them a brew each.

 

 

 

 

"So I blamed myself for it," Aaron finishes, having told Robert the whole story.

"He wanted to die, you did the bravest thing you could have done," Robert says, putting his arm round his boyfriend.

"Tom said the same," Aaron says, smirking.

"Well he's a wise man, that Tom," Robert says, kissing Aaron in the head.


	13. Chas Dingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas comes over to France and is not only met with one suprise but another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so unbelievably sorry for how long it's been. I've had to reread all this story again to remember where I am in it. I've also noticed how many mistakes I've made through out and I apologise for that. I hope you enjoy the new part to this story."Da

Two Weeks Later 

 

Aaron wakes up early. 6:00am to be precise. Making sure to not wake Robert, who had stayed over the night before, he goes for a shower and heads down stairs to have breakfast. Chas had told him that she should be arriving at eleven that morning and Aaron wanted to be ready. To say he is worried would be an understatement, he's absolutely terrified. Not only has he not told his mum about his daughter but he'd not even told her him and Ed weren't together.

"Daddy?" A small voice says.

"Good morning, darling. Why are you up so early?" Aaron asks, putting on a fake smile for his daughter.

"I had a nightmare," Molly answers, looking down at her feet as if she is ashamed of herself.

"Hey, look at me," Aaron says, kneeling down infront of her and raising her chin, "what was it about?"

"Y-you and R-Robert saying you didn't want me anymore," Molly sobs.

"That will never, ever happen, Mol. Listen to me, you are the most important thing in my life, ever. We were all each other had a few years ago, remember and I told you, you were the best thing that ever happened to me," Aaron says, softly, pulling her into a hug, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy," Molly whispers, clinging onto her dad.

"Now, no more tears," Aaron says, wiping her cheers with his sleeve, "Nanny will be here soon."

"Will Nanny like me?" Molly asks.

 

"Toast, please," she answers, smiling.

"Okay, go and put the telly on and I'll bring it to you," Aaron says, watching his daughter do as he says with a smile on his face.

It sometimes amazes Aaron how alike his daughter and him are. You could see it in her face when she asked for something. How she didn't want people to put the self out for her. At just three, she acted so selfless, so kind. She hates confrontation, just like him and she would rather remove herself from a situation then stand and fight. Her ocean blue eyes and black hair matched his as well. Tom would always say that she is a literal girl version of him. Aaron doesn't know whether that is a good thing or not.

 

"Morning," Robert greets a few hours later, "how long have you two been up?"

"I woke up at six and Molly woke up from a nightmare not long after," Aaron answers, smiling at him.

"So a while then," Robert says, looking at his watch. 10:21am.

"Yeah. I forgot to ask, are you staying when me mum comes or would you rather try and find a job while I deal with her?" Aaron asks, watching Robert make himself some toast.

"I'll stay if you want. You said you haven't seen her in years so it might be easier with moral support," Robert answers, smiling, "and I'd like to meet your mum anyway, see if she likes me."

"Even if she doesn't at first, you'll find a way to charm her eventually," Aaron jokes, smirking.

"Well it worked with you," Robert laughs, kissing Aaron on the forehead, "so anything I need to know about her before I meet her in person."

"Well, she's very loud and over protective," Aaron says, smirking, "oh and she thinks I set fire to the garage so don't tell her otherwise."

"Shouldn't she know that you didn't do it?" Robert asks, confused.

"No, she'll just try and get Adam to confess and that won't help anyone," Aaron says, firmly.

"Alright," Robert answers, understanding there is no room for debate.

"She'll be here soon," Aaron says, sighing, "how am I gonna explain why I didn't tell her about Molly?"

"Just tell her the truth, it's the best thing to do in this situation," Robert says, sitting next to Aaron.

"That's the problem though, I don't know what the truth is. I don't know why I never told her," Aaron says, putting his head in his hands.

"It'll be okay," Robert says, softly, "she'll probably be too busy saying how cute Molly is to care anyway."

"I hope," Aaron says, nodding just as the doorbell rings.

"Doorbell, Daddy," Molly says, smiling.

"I'm coming, Mol," Aaron says, "why don't you stay in here with Robert while I get it."

"Okay," Molly says, nodding, "I'll show him my picture.

 

 

Taking a deep breath, Aaron opens the door.

"Aaron," Chas says, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hiya mum," Aaron says, hugging her back, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, son," Chas says, pulling away with a smile, "you've done well for yourself, I see. Your own house."

"Yeah, I guess so," Aaron answers.

"So is Ed in then?" Chas asks, taking her coat off.

"No, I...er...didn't tell you. Me and him broke up, years ago," Aaron says, tentatively.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love. You should have told me," Chas says, sympathetically.

"Yeah," Aaron says.

"Anyone else in your life then?" Chas asks.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about that," Aaron says, nervously.

"Okay," Chas says, confused.

"I've...erm...got a daughter," Aaron says, quickly.

"Daddy, Robert broke a glass," Molly says, her smile fading slightly when she sees Chas, "who's that, Daddy?"

"This is Nanny Chas, Mol," Aaron says, smiling reassuringly at his daughter, "you don't need to be shy, say hello."

"H-hello, Nanny," Molly says, walking to stand next to Aaron shyly.

"Hiya, love, aren't you a pretty girl," Chas says, smiling softly.

"Molly, why don't you go and tell Robert to come in here?" Aaron says, smiling at the timid girl.

"He's cleaning up the glass," Molly says, looking up at her dad.

"Just tell him I'll deal with it later," Aaron says, smiling and watching her walk away again.

"How old is she?" Chas asks.

"Three," Aaron answers.

"How-how..." Chas starts to ask but Aaron cuts her off.

"It's a long story. Her mother never wanted her," Aaron says, quietly.

"She's yours then?" Chas asks, letting this news sink in.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Aaron says, nervously.

"I-," Chas is cut off by Robert and Molly coming back into the room.

"Sorry about the gla-," Robert stops mid sentence when he spots Chas. Chas Dingle.

"Aaron, why is Robert Sugden here?" Chas asks, glaring at Robert.

"Sugden?" Aaron says, looking at Robert with sudden understanding, "as in Vic and Andy's brother?"

"Y-yeah," Robert says, shocked, "you're a Dingle?"

"Technically, yeah," Aaron says, suddenly feeling like he doesn't really know Robert at all.

"And your from Emmerdale, that's were you ran away from for your mate?" Robert says, running his hand through his hair.

"Adam? Adam did it," Chas says, looking at Aaron sharply.

"That's not the problem now," Aaron says, turning to Molly, who is looking confused and scared at all three of them, "why don't you go to your room Molly, I'll come up in a bit, okay?"

Molly nods running up the stairs.

"I need to go," Robert says, starting walking to the door but Aaron stops him.

"Don't. We can't just run away from this," Aaron says, firmly, "as much as both of us want to."

"You're gay then?" Chas says, looking disapprovingly at the two boys.

"I'm not gay," Robert says, glaring at the older woman.

"You're in a relationship with Aaron, that means you're gay," Chas counters.

"Mum, leave him alone," Aaron says, defencively.

"You can't trust him, Aaron. He cheated on everyone he was with back in Emmerdale," Chas says, shaking her head at Robert, who is looking at Aaron with a worried expression on his face.

"People change," Aaron says, simply.

 

To Be Continued 


	14. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got a comment today on my last chapter that motivated me to add another chapter to this story. So thank you so much to that person. This is just a short chapter but it's an improvement to none, right? Anyway, thank you to those who have bared with me all through this fanfiction. Thank you!!

 

"People change," Aaron says, simply.

 

Robert looks at Aaron shocked, having been use to people judging him and, as a result, hating him because of his past. Suddenly, he feels a wave of love and gratitude for the man next to him.

 

"SOME people change but not Robert flamin' Sugden," Chas argues, glaring at the blonde haired man, annoyed that her son is taking his side.

"Just because Katie says..." Aaron disagrees.

"It's fine, Aaron. I'll just go," Robert offers.

"No, Robert, you're not going anywhere," Aaron says, firmly, "mum, if you can't accept that I'm with Robert then you may as well go home."

"I can't believe you're picking him over me," Chas snaps, shaking her head.

"I'm not picking anyone over anyone, this isn't a competition, I just want you to be nice to him. Maybe you'll see that he's not the same person as he was before," Aaron says, fairly, "people change, mum."

"Okay, okay, I'll be nice but I swear to god if you hurt him you'll regret ever meeting me," Chas warns.

"I'd never hurt him, I promise," Robert answers, but Chas just gives him a doubtful look before asking Aaron about Molly.

 

Later that day, Molly is playing snakes and ladders with Chas while Aaron and Robert are in the kitchen cleaning up the plates from dinner.

"So, Robert Sugden, what brings you to France?" Aaron says with a smile.

"Shut up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Robert says, drying another plate.

"It's fine. I'm just suprised I never knew your last name but, I guess, a lot has happened since we met and I've never really asked," Aaron answers, shrugging.

"I thought you'd hate me as soon as you knew so I just...I don't know...hoped you'd never ask," Robert says, honestly.

"I'd rather make my own opinions rather then follow other people's. My mum never was a good judge of character anyway so...well...I never listen to what she says about people," Aaron replies, softly, "anyway, you were a kid, if I was judged by what I was like back then...lets just say everyone would still think I am a mindless thug that hates the world."

"I can't imagine you ever being a mindless thug that hates the world," Robert laughs, leaning against the counter, smirking, "especially after seeing you with Molly."

"Yeah, well, for as long as I've met you I never took you for a cheat and straight," Aaron jokes.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not straight," Robert laughs, kissing Aaron on the cheek.

"So you're bi then?" Aaron asks, interested.

"Maybe?" Robert answers, unsure, "I don't like labels."

"Okay, that's fair enough. You're just Robert either way," Aaron answers, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm just Robert," Robert agrees with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long story so sit back and relax. Comments and kudos are always welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
